What Goku Really Wants!
by Sylvan Wind of Change
Summary: Goku and Sanzo get bored waiting for Gojyo while he gets his mail. Warning: Yaoi!Alternate Universe.Parody.Rampant fangirls running wild!


﻿What Goku Really Wants...

Author: Sylvan Wind Of Change.

Warning: This tale is a YAOI tale. Yaoi is maleXmale. No likie, no readie. End of story.

Rating: Mature. (There may possibly be a lemon in the future :3 )

Pairing: Goku/Sanzo.

Disclaimer: sadly, Saiyuki does not belong to me...(if it did, Goku would say "Hello, Sexgod!" instead of "Hello, Sanzo!" Every single episode!!XD)

Thanks to Kuro Tatsumaki and the 'Black Hole of Perverted Doom' for inspiring me to write this!

Have Fun!

* * *

After two months traveling through the carnage-filled countryside eradicating rogue demons, the team of three young demons and a human priest known

as Sanzo were back home.

It was on a quiet Monday afternoon one week later that Goku and Sanzo found themselves waiting on the curb outside a large pinewood building dubbed

"The Mailroom."

Gojyo was currently within said building picking up his mail from the last few months.

The water sprite had instructed his friends to wait for him, emphasizing patience on their part, and imploring them not to start any riots.

Goku sighed loudly.

"Sanzo-Kun, I'm boooo-red." He whined.

"Just sit there and do what Gojyo-San told us to."

Goku pouted. "Okay..."

"Good."

One minute later.

"Is it time to go yet?"

"No."

"Is it time now?"

"No, it isn't time yet." Sanzo growled softly, his eyes beginning to narrow.

"Okay!" Goku yipped eagerly, the small demon's big brown eyes mirroring his anticipation.

"...Can we go now?"

"No, Goku! It is not yet time to leave, and it still won't be time in another few minutes!" Sanzo declared angrily.

The human priest groaned and put a hand to his forehead, his countenance a flawless portrait of the world-weary adult frustrated with an impatient child.  
Sanzo took a deep breath, composed himself, and looked Goku steadily in the eye.

"Listen closely, because I will not repeat what I am about to say."

He watched as his friend nodded, sat up straight, and pointedly returned his stare.

As Sanzo gazed at Goku, he found his eyes wandering over the boyish demon's muscular figure.

Toned arms. Slim waist. Perfect hips. Legs that caused Sanzo to imagine what having them around him would be like...  
No, no! Sanzo blinked and shook his head. What was he thinking? Goku was his friend. Just his friend. And a **boy**, at that!

That kind of thinking was not only wrong, but the priest was sure it would never happen in real life and he knew it did not do to dwell on impossible dreams.

"Sanzo! Oi, Sanzo!" The aforementioned raised his head and found that the man he had just been fantasizing about

was waving one of his beautiful, dexterous, hands in front of Sanzo's eyes.

"Wh-What?" Sanzo blushed as Goku peered at him curiously.

"Weren't you going to tell me something, Sanzo-Kun?"

"Oh! Yes, I was!" Sanzo cleared his throat and began again.

"Gojyo won't be back for a while yet, and your complaining isn't going to make him get here any faster. So quit whining, Okay?"

"Are you calling me a whiner?"

"I suppose you could put it like that." Sanzo smirked as he watched Goku trying to keep his anger at bay. Goku was well-known in their group for having

a temper as short as himself.

"Don't call me a whiner, you hypocrite!" Goku snarled.

"Hypocrite? Where did that come from?!" Sanzo questioned indignantly.

"Remember last time we were here?!"

"Yes. What of it?"

"I Remember that you couldn't stop whining and complaining about how long Gojyo was taking." Goku grinned. "So there!"

"Well at least I stopped eventually." Sanzo glared at his shorter companion.

"Yeah, sure. After half an hour!"

"Jerk."

At that Goku brought a fist around and punched him in the face. "Don't call me a jerk when you're the one being a jerk, jerk!"

Sanzo rubbed at his cheek and then poked Goku in the side. "Is 'jerk' the only word in your vocabulary, shorty?"

"No! you... um..." Goku sweat-dropped.

Sanzo burst out laughing as he watched his friend try to come up with any word other than 'jerk.'

"You...You demon-poker!!!"

"D-demon-poker?" Sanzo gasped and then began to giggle. "What an impressive imagination!"

"If you keep laughing, I'll punch you again..."

"Alright, alright!" Sanzo composed himself. " I'm very sorry."

Then the young priest saw the look on Goku's face. He looked like an angry baby monkey! Goku's expression was so cute that Sanzo couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Okay jerk, you asked for it!" Goku came at Sanzo from his right and began to pummel the other man's chest.  
A moment later, Sanzo found himself falling under the force of the young demon's blows.

"Ow!" Sanzo dropped onto the hard concrete of the curb with a resounding 'bam'.

Their position was now very interesting. Goku perched on top of Sanzo's waist, his legs spread wide, and Sanzo flush under him.

Goku had realized this, and was now staring enraptured at the man beneath him.

Sanzo tilted his head up, and moaned. "Ooow... Goku, get off me!"

Goku just stared, blushing.

"What? Goku, are you alright?"

Sanzo tilted his head to one side as best he could, and gazed at Goku with a quizzical expression on his face.

Goku couldn't bear that look.

The next moment he was yelling, "Sanzo, you sexy beast! I can't take it anymore!!" as he ripped off his shirt!

"What in the world?!" Sanzo gasped, his eyes widening in amazement and...happiness?

Meanwhile, a group of very curious people gathered to watch the strange scene

(after all, it isn't every day one gets to see a rather well-built young man strip in broad daylight),

and a random pack of roving fangirls from the high school a few blocks away, stopped to chant,

"Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!" in the background.

"Take me now, Sanzo!" Goku begged, his cheeks turning pink with lust and embarrassment.

"Lemons!" Screamed the fangirls, We want lemons NOW! We're thirsty!"

"What?" Mumbled a still shocked Sanzo. "Now?"

"Yes, now!" Goku and the fangirls cried out in unison.

"I wouldn't even consider doing such a thing in front of all these people, let alone the rampaging fangirls!"

In a flash, Goku beat the unfortunate teenage fangirls(and other people) to a  
bloody pulp and then drop-kicked them out of the story as the author watched in  
horror.

"Now...Where were we?" Goku dusted off his hands, and smirked at the object of his affection.

"I believe," said object replied, "I was about to ravish you?"

"Yep, I believe so..."

So they went home without Gojyo and had some well deserved lemony goodness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first yaoi fanfiction! - 


End file.
